


In sickness

by Rainydayhuh



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the grandmaster of demonic cultavation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shit that makes you swoon, wei ying acting cute for more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydayhuh/pseuds/Rainydayhuh
Summary: A sweet one-shot of Wei Ying taking care of sick Wangji.Sorry if there are any mistakes if you do so happen to find any tell me so my writing can improve!





	In sickness

After an eventful night of heavy petting and loving, Wei Ying felt as if he could die right there in Wangji’s arms. Usually after nights like these Wei Ying doesn't wake up till 10 am or even 11 if some freaky shit happened that night. Wangji never had a problem with this though always getting up 5 am.

So imagine the surprise Wei Ying felt to find his husband still in bed at 10 am  
”Wangji?”

“Er-Gege?”

“Lan Zhan?” The only response he got was heavy breathing and that worried him obviously his husband never slept in. 

Getting up slowly he turned and saw Wangji was covered in sweat and looked as red as an apple. Wei Ying brought his hand towards Wangji’s face to feel the temperature of his body  
“He’s burning up!” getting off the bed he ran for a bucket and some rags to wipe the sweat off of Wangji. 

“How the hell do you even take care of a sick person anyways???” Wei Ying thought back to his childhood he had never been one to get sick nor were his siblings.

“Uh soup? No porridge! I’ll make it extra spicy so he can sweat out the sickness! But first I gotta change him out of these clothes there drenched in sweat.”  
“Wangji?”  
Wangji woke up staring at Wei Ying with eyes saying “ This man in front of me is my whole world” Wei Ying smiled and touched Wangji's face

“Your running a fever we need to get out of these clothes” 

“Mn” as he helped Wangji put on a new set of clothes and wiped his body down Wei Ying had to fight Wangji back into bed. He kept getting up and saying things like ”I’m fine.” or “No need to worry” But Wei Ying would worry, it's his job to do so! 

“ Wangji I'll be right back okay? Don’t get up!” he paused and said  
“If you do I'll….I'll bite your arm! Just like you did to me when we were stuck in that cave!” 

“Mn” taking that as a yes Wei Ying made his way to the kitchen and began cooking he took little breaks here and there to check if Wangji was still in bed. Once he finished he brought the food to the table. He knew Wangji would never eat in bed and Wei Ying wasn't going to push him into doing something he didn't want to do. He helped Wangji out of bed even though he knew his husband could walk just fine on his own he looked up and said “ I just wanted an excuse to hug you” Wei Ying smiled and kept helping him to the table. 

“ You-...you don't need an excuse, if you want me to embrace you...you need only ask.” Wangji said. Wei Ying felt his heart explode he’d never loved anyone like this to be honest it was scary how much he loved the man before him.  
Wei Ying held onto the other man tightly and sighed “I seem to fall for you more each passing day Lan Zhan” he said as he sat down on the other side of the small table looking excited to have Wangji eat his food. “Eat as much as you'd like I made a lot!” Wangji looked down at the food knowing that it probably included many spices he didn't have the heart to reject meal. Looking back into Wei Ying’s eyes they seemed to sparkle with hope and excitement He'd do anything for this man and he wasn't about to give Wei Ying a reason to be sad.

He picked up the spoon and started to eat “ Good Job Wei Ying” he said suppressing coughs 

“Thank you! I knew you'd love it” Wei Ying ran to sit by Wangji’s side

“Keep eating the more you eat the faster you'll get rid of that fever” he reached for a rag and wiped the sweat off of his face; although Wei Ying wakes up to this face he never ceased to be surprised about how beautiful Wangji is.  
He leaned in and gave Wangji a kiss he tasted the spiciness of the soup.

“ Wei Ying! You- you're going to catch my fever if you fool around like that “ Wangji said 

“ But I love fooling around with you! And if I catch it we can be sick together at least then I'd be able to cuddle you” he said looking into Wangji’s eyes. Wangji couldn't resist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Are you satisfied for now?” he said 

“ Noo! I want a kiss here and here” He said as he pointed at his other cheek and to his mouth  
Wangji smiled and kissed him again. Soon eating was a plan for another day as the pair embraced each other.  
Wei Ying received light kisses and he moaned softly he reached for Wangji’s neck pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“I love you Lan Wangji”

Wangji smiled and said “I love you Wei Ying”  
They fooled around the rest of the day and when Wei Ying woke up the next day he felt horrible “ughhhhh” He threw a mini tantrum in bed and saw Wangji looking as healthy and pretty as ever  
“You got me sick and had the audacity to get better?!” he said throwing off the blanket  
Wangji chuckled and said “ I told you so”

**Author's Note:**

> Made this just for fun but I'm thinking of writing more one-shots! I have lots of ideas but I don't know how to word them! Follow me on Tumblr @Weiyeeeet


End file.
